


Mac and Cheese

by coffeeandfeathers



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/M, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Overeating, Stuffing, Weight Gain, handjobs, this is porn but also a little fluffy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandfeathers/pseuds/coffeeandfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know Olive would be testing recipes on Ned, especially since most of her mac and cheese is vegetarian. He happily obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac and Cheese

            Upon the incarnation of Olive’s mac and cheese restaurant, Ned promised he’d help her start the business to the best of his ability. Olive’s baking chops were top notch from her years at the Pie Hole, and her nose for investors was far better than Ned’s, however, so the Pie Maker found himself more often than not sitting at her counter as a taste tester rather than a business partner.

            “Could you try this Gruyer again?” Olive said, sliding a warm plate in front of him on one such occasion, and Ned tried not to think about the sheer quantity of calories he’d consumed in the last two hours. There’d been Havarti mac and cheese, Wisconsin cheddar dripping from fat noodles, Pepperjack, Swiss, a fried mac and cheese with soy bacon bits that made him want to cry. Chuck’s aunts had given Olive a small library of cheese books in the last month and she seemed convinced to bake every flavor into a rich sauce that filled him up in places he didn’t remember could be filled. These mac and cheese sessions were increasing in frequency too, happening almost biweekly now, and while Ned wanted to help Olive as much as he could, the combination of  cheese and new flavors of pie Chuck kept shoving in his face was putting a little strain on his waistline.

            “Sure,” he said, taking up a fork and cramming a bite into his mouth before fiddling with the button on his pants. A few more plates and he’d have to find a way to open them up; the pressure was starting to make his belly button ache.

            “My gosh you can pack it away,” Olive said once he’d finished the plate. “You used to be such a string bean. Oh! I almost forgot the string bean casserole. There’s no meat in it, just nuts. You still got room?”

            Ned nodded around his last mouthful, palming at his full belly under the counter. He’d gotten used to this feeling, all warm and stuffed to the brim with good food. Besides, he couldn’t say no to Olive, not after everything that had happened to her before she left the Pie Hole. He devoured the casserole obediently, feeling each mouthful push his stomach out more and more, and once Olive finally let him go, he could barely stand.

            “Ned?” Chuck called from the living room when he slid his key into the lock and opened the door. His stomach groaned in response and he kneaded slow circles into the space below his belly button, which rolled out from under his shirt.

            “Were you at Olive’s that whole time?” Chuck said from the couch as he made his way into the living room, her back turned to the threshold, a book in her lap.

            “See for yourself,” Ned managed, and Chuck’s eyes widened when she turned and took in his belly.

            “Wow” was all she seemed to force out, and Ned took that as a sign that it was time to tease her. He groaned and ran both hands over his stomach, forcing a burp out with his fingers, and Chuck bit her lip.

            “She fed me so much,” he moaned, coming to sit down on the couch next to her. “I must’ve eaten three thousand calories.”

            “What did she make you?” Chuck asked, unable to hide the hitch in her voice. Ned smiled and closed his eyes. Details made Chuck squirm.

            “So much mac and cheese. Like ten plates worth. And casserole.”

            “Did she like the books my aunts gave her?”

            “I’d say she liked them plenty.” Ned adjusted his position on the couch and groaned as he jostled his full stomach. “Between tasting mac and cheese and all of your new pies, my pants aren’t going to last much longer.”

            Chuck said nothing, just got up from the couch and Ned heard the crinkle of plastic gloves. She knelt before him with her warm hands on his belly and he sighed as she unbuttoned his jeans.

            “Mmm, that feels better.”

            “You’ve got marks on your belly,” Chuck said, tracing the elastic of his boxers with her forefinger. “You could have stopped, you know.”

            “Didn’t want to disappoint her,” Ned mumbled, hoping Chuck couldn’t feel the lump rising between her wrists. “Plus I know you like when I’m like this.”

            “Like what?” Chuck asked, feigning ignorance as she slipped two fingers under the elastic to give his stomach some room.

            “You know. When I’m full.”

            “I do like listening to you moan about it,” Chuck said, pinching at his skin until he opened his eyes in surprise.

            “What are you doing?” he asked, but Chuck just smiled.

            “Close your eyes.”

            “I don’t want to touch you accidentally.”

            “Then sit on your hands. Stay still.”

            “Yes, ma’am,” Ned joked, but obeyed, tilting his head back as her gloved hands explored his thighs. “Mm, Chuck…”

            “Yes?” she purred, her fingers toying with his zipper.

            “I… I can’t reciprocate. Really. I want to, I want to so badly, but…” his stomach rumbled uncomfortably as if to finish the sentence.

            “You don’t have to,” Chuck said, drawing the zipper down to the base and taking his erection into her gloved hand. Even with two layers between her hand and his cock, Ned moaned. “I want to do this for you.”

            “Chuck…” he gasped, his eyes still closed.

            “I know you’re worried. But I’m wearing long sleeves and two pairs of gloves. Just stay still.”

            “Mmm god,” Ned mumbled. “I like when you take control like this.”

            “And I like seeing you like this,” she teased, tweaking his stomach between two fingers. “Tell me again why you let Olive feed you so much?”

            “Cause… I liked it. I wanted it. I wanted to be full. I remember being hungry all the time when I was younger and it feels so go... oh god.” She’d slipped him into her mouth, her tongue teasing the head through his boxers, and he was so far gone it wouldn’t take much to get him off. He imagined baking, touching corpses in his mind in an attempt to last just a little longer, but every thought came back to Chuck. Chuck’s hands. Chuck’s lips. The scrape of her teeth against his… oh god.

            “Keep going,” Chuck said, rubbing her thumb against his frenulum as he gasped and squirmed under her hands.

            “I like… I wanted to be full for you. I wanted you to tease me.”

            “You like this, huh?” Chuck asked, running her palm down his shaft.

            “Y-yes. Oh god I’m… I’m gonna…”

            Chuck worked her fingers faster, and Ned gripped the couch cushion underneath him so tightly he was afraid he’d rip through the leather.

            “Chuck… oh god… oh god oh god oh my… fuck!”

            Chuck just smiled and circled her tongue over the head of his cock, teasing him until he pushed his back into the couch, panting.

            “God, Chuck. That was…” he paused for breath and in that brief moment, a painful burp rolled up from his stomach and into his chest. “Oof.”

            “Sounds like you’ve still got some room in there,” Chuck joked, and Ned shook his head.

            “Trust me, that didn’t feel anywhere near pleasant.”

            “Poor baby,” Chuck said, motioning for him to scoot over on the couch so she could sit down. “Maybe I’ll have to touch you a little more to make it better.”

            Ned hiccupped, his cheeks still flushed, and leaned back against the arm of the couch. “Please.”

           


End file.
